User talk:Ryo Sangnoir
Hi Ryo Sangnoir, welcome to Fig Hunter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Armour (Mardek) page. Can I recommend that you turn the rich text editor off by going to then editing then uncheck "Use rich text editor". It is much more complicated than the normal text and breaks most of the existing edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SavageWolf (Talk) 14:51, August 14, 2009 *Yeah, I switched it off for the first edit. I edit over at the KoL wiki normally, so I'm far more used to the old style.--Ryo Sangnoir 14:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Uh, could you stop marking all your edits as "minor" unless it's a spelling error or something? - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 17:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *I had that left on on preferences because most of what I edit is minor. Changed, now.--Ryo Sangnoir 18:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) MARDEK accessories Do you think that placing all accessories in MARDEK in 1 large page is better than separating them into made-up categories? Personally I think that made-up categories only make browsing through them much harder while searching for 1 specific item largely remains the same. Please give me your opinion about that. - Chimto 14:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Image categories All images should be in a category... When you upload an image, could you please categorize it? You can do it quickly by typing Category:categoryname in the "file description" box(es), a list of categories for item images are here: Category:MARDEK Item Images. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 17:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *I didn't know what the categories were, so I didn't add any - thanks for the list. Though, is there really any need for so many categories, splitting the item images into subset item images? What use do they have?--Ryo Sangnoir 17:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::There are a LOT of items. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 17:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, fair enough. It doesn't seem like much extra hassle to have all the separate groups, so I'm okay with leaving them in for now.--Ryo Sangnoir 18:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome! I have already turned off the rich-text settings. I'm used to the much easier Wikipedia one! --Azanatos 21:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) THX! Thanks for help with rich-text settings. Now it's easier to edit without breaking anything ;P Thanks Hi Ryo... Thanks for the welcome! I have turned off the rich-text settings, is there anything else I shld do to amend the last edit i did? I'm really new to editing wiki, can you have any recommendations on how I shld learn how to do this? It seems too complicated to trial and error. Best regards, Messyhair Creating an Account About a week ago,you left me a message saying I should register,however,I've tried twice to create a new account,with all the fields filled in correctly,but the Wiki says they're "unable to register me at this time". Am I doing something wrong? 11:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Images Hello Ryo Sangnoir. I'm sorry Ryo but I can't see images without text or anything like that, I just edited those images(like Earth Guardian, Karnos and Sslenck). I think Shamash and Vudu would be easy to do it, but Moric and the Evil Chancellor will be a little more problematic indeed, but I will see what I can do. -- No Stress 00:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Ok, all images added(Moric and Evil Chancellor images are not 100% perfect, but...), please take a look and let me know what you think. And please feel free to edit or to ask me to edit anything that you think is needed in those images.-- No Stress 02:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :*Thanks Ryo. No problem, if you need anything else just say.-- No Stress 22:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sprites How did you get Enki's and Social Fox's sprites? - Chimto 04:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *They're in the old version of chapter 2's character page in the encyclopedia.--Ryo Sangnoir 08:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Reverting What does "reverting" edits mean? - Chimto 10:31, December 15, 2010 (UTC) New User Message I've always wanted to know, do you send that or is it automated? I've got about 8 across different wikis and they're all pretty much identical. ThogTheCaveman 02:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) They're automated. - Chimto 05:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Indeed - check Wikia Help for more information.--Ryo Sangnoir 07:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Interesting - does it at least let you know you've been volunteered to mentor a new user? ThogTheCaveman 03:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, all the message says is that they're welcome to leave a message on your talk page if they need help. So if they do, you'll know unless you've unwatched your talk page for some reason. Otherwise it's either the person specified in the page - in which case you check the page - or the latest admin to make an edit. So no, it doesn't let you know directly, but I don't think it needs to.--Ryo Sangnoir 08:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) thank you Feel free to edit my article on tetreous alter if I got something wrong or if you just want to add something Skills/Characters tables and Rare Items Do you intend on moving the listing of every MARDEK character, the reactions table, and the rare items list (forgot that even existed until after reading a similar thread on the Kong forums) into the mainspace? - Dragonshark 15:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) *That was never my intention - they've always been for personal use. The character listing was for minor characters; the reactions table is a useful guide for teaching skills, the rare items list is...trivia. The reactions table /might/ be mainspace worthy; I doubt the rest is.--Ryo Sangnoir 20:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::The reactions table looks like it'll be useful in the mainspace, since some completionists have apparently wanted something like that. I can make some changes to it so it fits into the page better, and then move it, if there aren't any objections from you. - Dragonshark 02:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Feel free. --Ryo Sangnoir 09:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Accessory Page Reorganization I'm trying to start a discussion about a possible reorganization of the accessory pages. I'd appreciate it if you could read over my suggestion and leave a comment if you have any say on the matter. Thanks. - Dragonshark 20:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I have a problem Siemek mardek 3 Soul Cage beat x4 and I can not reproduce the door to the fire guardian I have the key to the little wooden, and what can I do to beat the serpent crest or something in the fire temple? because the earth temple and I have lost monasteries closed .. MARDEK accessory reorganization (again) There's currently another discussion going on here about yet another possible reorganization of MARDEK Accessories. I'd appreciate if you could comment on the proposal to re-reorganize the page, so we can finally come to a consensus about organization. Thanks - Dragonshark 22:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) A question Where did you get SocialFoxSprite.png? leohuangchunwang 05:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Proposed Spoiler Policy We're currently consolidating a spoiler policy for the wiki. I proposed one here and started a discussion about it, but I'd also appreciate your feedback. Thanks. - Dragonshark 00:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC)